Conventionally, vehicle interiors are provided with one or more air duct outlets which are connected by ducts to an outside air source and/or to a heating and/or air conditioning system that provides cooled and/or heated air. Because it is generally desirable for vehicle occupants to be able to adjust the direction of air flow within a vehicle interior, air duct outlets are typically provided with adjustable vanes or louvers. In addition, air duct outlets may be provided with dampers for allowing vehicle occupants to control the amount of air flowing therethrough.
Conventional air duct outlets utilize one or more sets of louvers to mechanically redirect air streams. While this technology is proven and successful, the louver assemblies can be complex and expensive to manufacture. In addition, conventional air duct outlets typically provide an air stream deflection range up to only about 90° (i.e., −45° to +45° relative to a centerline of the air duct outlet). Deflection ranges in excess of ±45° typically result in large pressure drops and lower air flow rates, which are undesirable.
In addition, air duct outlets are conventionally designed to allow the passage of a large amount of air so that the cabin of a vehicle can be cooled/heated as rapidly as possible. However, passengers typically can only tolerate relatively high airflow rates for a limited duration before starting to feel uncomfortable. This problem has been addressed by the use of oscillating air duct outlets wherein the direction of airflow oscillates back and forth such that a passenger experiences direct airflow only for limited durations. For example, the Mazda 626 automobile incorporates an oscillating air duct outlet. This air duct outlet uses a small, dc motor (geared down to low rotational speed) to drive a crank which, through a shaft, mechanically moves air-directing louvers back and forth in an oscillating pattern, thereby imparting a sweeping motion to an air stream.
Unfortunately, the use of motors and associated rotational linkages to generate oscillating air stream motion can be somewhat complicated and expensive. Vehicle manufacturers are continuously seeking components, such as air duct outlets, that have enhanced functionality (such as oscillation capability) and durability, yet are cost effective to manufacture. Vehicle manufacturers are also continuously seeking components, such as air duct outlets, that can enhance styling within a vehicle, yet remain functional and economical.